Shrek Meets Donkey 2(point)0 (lemon or what ever you call it)
by ZekeySmallDik
Summary: Shrek Meets A Friend Or More (yep more 100% sure more)
1. Chapter 1

Once Apon A Time A Ogre Met a Donkey And the Ogres Name Was Shrek The Donkeys Name Was Donkey Now Here we Go This Takes Place Before Shrek Meets Jimmy Neutron (if He allows it).

* * *

Shrek Woke Up one Day With a Massive Hardy, So He decided To Pet The puppy in his pants, he unzipped his Ogrey Pants And unsheathed his Ogrey cock and started jerking it softly, but then as the seconds ticked by His Speed Increased, as will the force and hardness of his stiff Ogrey cock, seconds turned to minutes and he felt the time he could old out was almost out, so with a mighty Ogre roar he came... violently it shot through his window seals(if you remember he had no windows) walls and roof, his hot acidic Ogrey cum burnt straight through them he then licked the cum off his hand's, pulled up and zipped his pants up, and went to the deep to the forest to get firewood, he got his trusty axe and set off to chop a couple trees down, when he got to the trees and chopped two down, then he saw a couple squirrels the squirrels looked at him in horror that he was destroying there homes, Shrek then suddenly realized that what he was doing was horrible, he brought both hands to his head with the axe still in one, while the squirrels were confused he chopped both them in half with a single swing they didn't even have time to scream in fear by the time it broke into them, Shrek smiled and grabbed both there lower halves and ate them, and grabbed their upper bodies and put them in his pants pockets for a snack on the way home, so he grabbed the two trees and dragged them back home, but then he heard a scream that sounded exactly like Eddie Murphy, He Was a big fan and decided to investigate and perhaps help or get an autograph.

* * *

Heh How's That For A first Story if it was Good Comment on it and Mayhap Favorite it


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter, The good un

* * *

After hearing the scream in question, Shrek started walking to it, and while he was walking around trees, he saw a sight of soldiers surrounding a little boy, with their pikes pointed at him, getting ready to stab, but then shrek let out a seductive roar, then their pikes turned into dildos, and their armored pants, due to how big their erections got flew off, the little boy also got a massive erection, then the soliders licked their lips, and the boy licked their dick's, the soldiers surrounded him, and stabbed him with their former pikes in his prepucesent asshole, shrek smiled, as they were finnising bukkake (zekkake) style, and then he walked away, to find out if it realy was eddie murphy screaming.

* * *

was it the good un like and love it Name your kids after it


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Chapter, I have toyed with your emotions for long enough. (sorry for the wait).

* * *

after watching the soldiers rape the boy, Shrek was very aroused, and needed to release his sexual pressure, so he set off to find some random townswoman, but he did to no avail, so he started setting up warning signs to keep Angry mobs men away from his swamp, then he heard a loud commotion behind him it sounded like a scared donkey, and right behind was 1/2 to 1 dozen soldiers, wearing full plate armor (Shiny), the donkey being stupid rammed into the back of Shrek which pissed Shrek off, but his massive Ogrey cock rubbed against the wood of the tree and aroused him, since he couldn't find a town whore to fuck he almost came Shrek half embarrassed half angry turned around, and saw a bunch of armed guards pointing pikes and spears at a donkey lead by a man wearing no helmet, the man without a helmet said: By the kings royal decree I hereby place you and this donkey under arrest, Shrek knew the guard was nervous because he was profusely sweeting, and he knew that wasn't from chasing then donkey, and was stuttering all over the place, Shrek thought damn everything because the guard was wearing armor, and it would take too long to get the armor off, to fuck him Analy, so he stood guard putting his hands on his hips, and asked what the guard said (not because he didn't understand what he said but because he wanted to give him a chance to change what he said), the guard being an idiot repeated what he said, and Shrek said oh yeah you and what army, the guard looked behind him and saw all the guards behind him were already gone, they fucking bailed he thought fucking pussies, the only logical thing he could do was to run away from the ogre, but before running he saw a half boner and had sexual thoughts, so his retreat was both out of fear and the need to rub one, out Shrek started walking away from where the confrontation happened, still aroused he started rubbing his Ogrey cock through his pants then the donkey started talking to him, since Shrek thought the donkey was away he jerked a bit and that was enough to make him cum, but instead of pleasure Shrek felt anger, because the donkey was following him and caught him masturbating, so Shrek grabbed the donkey by the neck pushed his face to the floor and pulled down his pants, to show donkey what's what Shrek started rubbing his already eshrekt cock, against the donkeys asshole rubbing slowly back and forth up and down he pushed a bit harder then softer, over and over again, following those basic motions until the donkey started moaning, he could see the donkey getting aroused once he saw the donkey get a hard on he grabbed the donkeys cock, squeezed softly and then started rubbing up and down, the donkey was moaning much louder until the donkey couldn't take it anymore, and roughly pushed his hips backwards until Shrek's cock head went into his virgin asshole, the pleasure from that was too much for the donkey and he came instantly, Shrek slowed down his hand movements, but the donkey was still so hard and obviously wanted more, so he sped up his hands but the donkey wanted a lot more, and started gyrating his hips back and forth, he took 8 of Shrek's 13 inches into his asshole, but every time he moved his hips he took more and more of his cock into his anus, inch by inch the cock was going deeper and deeper, and the pleasure was increasing until his ass was at the base of Shrek's cock, he did harder and harder movements, all the while Shrek was trying to get all of the milk out of the donkeys cock this went of for about 10 minutes, until the donkey got close so close to cumming a little came out of the tip, but Shrek was being a tease and grabed hold of the donkeys balls and stoped jerking, so the donkey couldn't cum but the donkeys hip movements did not cease so Shrek, also nearing his limit didn't want to cum first to he started jerking the donkey again but this time squeezing much harder, and going many times faster than before, and that sent the donkey over the top the orgasm he had was so amazing that he screamed at the top of his lungs, and his orgasm caused him to squeeze his anus so tight that it could bend metal, so at the same time Shrek came gallons worth of Ogrey cum into the donkeys now not virgin anus, after spilling every last drop into the now loose asshole of the donkey it started congealing, and glopping out of his anus by the cupful, so Shrek noticing that he had the donkeys cum all over his hands started licking it off, savoring the sweet sweet taste of donkey cum but it was so clear that they both were not done yet, so Shrek picked the donkey up and put him in a clearing he took off his pants, showing his sexy Ogrey legs and rolled the donkey onto his back, put and told the donkey put his lips onto his cum dripping cock, all the while doing the same to the donkey he then started gyrating his hips a little, and then started sucking with the force of a Black Hole the donkey was new to this and waited a few seconds to start sucking, but when the donkey started sucking Shrek felt immense pleasure, so much so that he had to remove his mouth from the donkeys cock to moan, but he took control and started sucking, while using his hands to jerk off the dick, this went on until he sucked as hard as he could, and the donkey came, the cum was so sweet and delicious, tasting that the taste it self threw him overboard then he came buckets into donkeys horse like mouth, of course donkeys were not meant to drink like that so some started spilling out of his mouth, but he gulped most of it, then Shrek put his pants on and got the donkey up he was about to walk away until he noticed some of his cum, was spilling out of the donkeys asshole, so he petted the donkey then started to walk away, but the donkey tried to stop him and talk to him, until he ended up following Shrek to his house, then he thought about what there was in store for them there.

And End

* * *

Oh god I feel so nasty after writing this I'm doing this for you zekakke

At the release of this chapter, I have had 260 views on this story thank you all, and I'm sorry I couldn't get onto my account for a few months, but Im planning to get this next chapter done by next week.

Ps I had to watch Shrek again to remember what they say at the beginning


End file.
